staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6001); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 MacGyver III - odc. 17, Maska wilka (MacGyver III, ep. 17, Mask of the Wolf); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13 - Wypadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /186/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Przechowywanie i sprzedaż wieprzowiny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /124/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Żaglica. Szaleńcze żerowanie (Fish Frenzy) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Jose Wejebe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2914; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6002 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6002); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2607 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver III - odc. 18, Maleństwo (MacGyver III, ep. 18, Rock the Cradle); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2915; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2608 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /187/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /125/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - 1 kolejka: Bayern Monachium - Manchester City ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 1 kolejka: Bayern Monachium - Manchester City ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Liga Mistrzów - 1 kolejka: Bayern Monachium - Manchester City ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Żegnajcie Towarzysze - odc. 2. Groźba. 1980 - 1985 - txt. str. 777 52'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrei Nekrasov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Warszawa - txt. str. 777 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 3 (Smokey and the Bandit Part 3) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Richard Lowry; wyk.:Jackie Gleason, Jerry Reed, Paul Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Kiszone ogórki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Świat się kręci - /187/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 625; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 70 - lecie likwidacji Lizmannstadt Getto; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 626; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1159 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 372 Kwarantanna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na ryby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (50 lecie kabaretu PARANIENORMALNI - 1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1078 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1159 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 566 Siła sprawcza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 2/26 "Pszczoła a ustawa o ratownictwie medycznym" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kino relaks - Szkoła stewardes (View from the Top) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Bruno Barreto; wyk.:Gwyneth Paltrow, Candice Bergen, Rob Lowe, Christina Applegate; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Izrael na rozdrożu (ISRAEL FACING THE FUTURE) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Emma Whitlock; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Zemsta losu (Twist of Fate) 92'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Max Fischer; wyk.:Madchen Amick, Don Jordan, Chris Mulkey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Głęboka woda - odc. 4/13 "Kumple"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Aktualności Flesz Poranne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Poranek z TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - (266) Magia liczb; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pomerania Ethnica - Moja Bandura; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 19 Duszpasterz Romów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 11:55 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 12:10 Z orłem w koronie - Między wrogami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Przedszkolandia - odc. 13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Marsz wyzwolicieli 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Śmiecińscy - txt. str. 777; magazyn 17:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Piastowski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:33 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:50 Magazyn Reporterów TVP Katowice 18:15 Kronika Miasta 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:20 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:00 Ślązaków portret własny - Marian Dziędziel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Podwodna Polska 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:25 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Marsz wyzwolicieli 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - (266) Magia liczb; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Śmiecińscy - txt. str. 777; magazyn 03:10 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Piastowski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pomerania Ethnica - Moja Bandura; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 19 Duszpasterz Romów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Marsz wyzwolicieli 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Pielęgniarki (52) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (510) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (512) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (52) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (504) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (53) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (464) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1936) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (53) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (650) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (570) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1937) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (324) - serial komediowy 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich (447) - serial komediowy 20:40 Top Chef 3 (2) - reality show 22:05 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 2006 0:10 Nieszczęścia chodzą parami - komediodramat, USA 2008 2:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 6:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi: Czyja wina? (945) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1936) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Szkoła (11) - serial paradokumentalny 12:25 Szpital (239) - serial paradokumentalny 13:25 Ukryta prawda (360) - serial paradokumentalny 14:25 Ugotowani (10) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 15:00 Szkoła (12) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jeżdżę na wózku inwalidzkim, ale czuję się sexi! - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (361) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (240) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1937) - serial obyczajowy 20:50 Ugotowani (11) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 21:30 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (3) - reality show 22:35 Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu - horror, Australia/USA 2009 1:10 Partnerki (7) - serial kryminalny 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:50 Rozmowy w toku: Jeżdżę na wózku inwalidzkim, ale czuję się sexi! - talk-show TV Polonia 06:00 Świat się kręci - /186/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Klasyki kolarskie: Memoriał Henryka Łasaka i Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1094 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 44 Po zdrowie i urodę cz. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 72, Halina Frąckowiak; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dobrzany; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ocalone taśmy - Gra o Wolność - ocalone taśmy cz. 2 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krystyna Mokrosińska, Jolanta Kessler; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Notacje - Adam Ferency. Aktorstwo jest bolesne; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1031* - Pytania policjanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 17 września - Dzieci Syberii 29'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (564) Marcin z Australii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Śmiertelny uścisk; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku natura 2000 - Dlaczego cietrzew się cietrzewi?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1094 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 4 - Egzamin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (565) Singapur - weganizm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Europejski Stadion Kultury - Gramy dla Ukrainy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 44 Po zdrowie i urodę cz. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Śmiertelny uścisk; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 4 - Egzamin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (565) Singapur - weganizm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1094; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (34); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Czysta woda; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:00 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 9:00 Bajkowa TVS 10:00 Express Silesia 11:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 12:00 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 13:00 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13:55 Gdzie jesteś? 14:25 Niesamowite historie 15:00 Archeolog detektyw 15:55 Silesia Informacje 16:05 Muzyczne podróże 17:00 Śląskie od kuchni 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Niesamowite historie 21:05 Gdzie jesteś? 21:35 Archeolog detektyw 22:25 Ostry dyżur 22:50 Niesamowite historie 23:25 Policjanci z Maastricht 0:25 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 1:25 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 2:15 The Blue Moon Train 3:45 Emisja nocna ČT1 05:59 Studio 6 08:45 Vše o vaření 09:00 Polopatě 09:45 Paterčata 10:35 Toulavá kamera vychutnává Česko 11:00 Vyprávěj 12:00 Zprávy ve 12 12:20 Předpověď počasí, sportovní zprávy 12:30 Sama doma 14:00 Vše o vaření 14:15 Okouzlení III (6/52) 15:10 Otec Brown (2/10) 16:00 Šance 17:05 Cestománie: Indie - V žáru země 17:40 Černé ovce 17:55 Události v regionech za okamžik a počasí 18:00 Události v regionech 18:25 AZ-kvíz 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:50 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:59 Losování Sportky a Šance 20:00 Policajti z centra 21:00 Gejzír 21:29 Losování Šťastných 10 a Šance milion 21:30 Paterčata 22:10 Partie krásného dragouna 23:45 Kriminálka Paříž (36/92) 00:35 Máte slovo s M. Jílkovou 01:40 AZ-kvíz 02:05 Dobré ráno 04:40 Móda - Extravagance - Manýry 05:00 Kuchařská pohotovost 05:30 Události v regionech ČT2 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Tajemství mrtvých mužů 09:50 Druhá světová válka v barvě 10:40 Náš venkov 11:10 Putování za muzikou 11:40 Naše tradice 12:05 Folklorika 12:35 Tykve, dýně aneb Víme, co jíme? 12:55 Bohové a mýty staré Evropy 13:15 Postřehy odjinud 13:20 Kvarteto 13:50 Bemba: Čekání na Godota 14:30 Objevování pravdy 15:20 Chcete je? 15:25 Varani komodští 15:50 Televizní klub neslyšících 16:20 Rybí legendy Jakuba Vágnera 17:10 Pouť k obratníku Kozoroha (2/4) 18:15 Moje rodina III 18:45 Berta a Ufo 19:00 Pán času V 19:40 Postřehy odjinud 19:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 20:00 Havana, Paříž Karibiku 21:00 Na cestě po Údolí růží 21:25 Kouzlo Afriky 21:55 Když Harry potkal Sally... 23:30 Na stojáka 23:55 Kanadská soda II 00:20 Cestománie: Španělsko - Z Mallorcy na Menorcu 00:45 Křesťanský magazín 01:15 Chcete mě? 01:40 Náš venkov 02:10 Jizvy zůstávají aneb Proměny našeho pohraničí 02:35 Závislí na závislých 03:00 Zašlapané projekty 03:20 Hranice dokořán - Rozmówki polsko-czeskie 03:45 Ztracené adresy 04:05 Život je pes 04:25 Divnopis 04:30 Na hranici tradic 04:55 Zapomenuté výpravy 05:20 Postřehy odjinud 05:25 Moje rodina III